Taken
by theatrefreak10
Summary: What happens when Jesse is kidnapped by an unknown meta? Will the gang be able to find her in time? Will Harry lose his mind with worry? Most importantly, how will being kidnapped again affect Jesse? Follow her adventure in Taken! (Previously posted in my compilings "Flash Happenings", but it became a story of its own! Don't worry though my one shots will be continuing!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I just wanted to go out and have fun for once. Zoom was back on Earth 2 and we all were safe, for the time being. It took everything in me to convince my dad to let me go out with Barry and the gang in the first place. Now I'm here: chained to a pipe, in the basement of a building that is on an earth I am unfamiliar with.

We had gone to Jitters just to get some coffee and to hang out. To reinstate their business, Jitters had brought back trivia night and it just so happened it was the same night. Barry had asked me if I wanted to be his partner, but Cisco complained that Barry was smart enough and that no one else would stand a chance with me on his team. So I partnered with Cisco and Caitlin partnered with Barry.

I smiled at the memory and realized my head was throbbing. Reaching up to touch the back of my head, I felt a knot and my hair was dampened down with blood. I groaned in pain, remembering what happened next.

I had gotten up to go to the bathroom. When I was about to make my way back to the group something hard hit me and I blacked out. I let my head slump backwards, this was just fantastic. Why did I always end up getting kidnapped? I almost wanted to laugh at my current situation.

"You're awake." Came a gruff voice through the darkness of what I assumed was a basement.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, not even the least bit scared. You spend a few months held captive by a monstrous speedster and nothing else really scares you anymore.

Slow steps came towards me until I finally could see the outline of a human form. "What do I want from you? That's simple; I want to see Harrison Wells torn apart. I want to bring his smug world crashing down around him."

That put some fear in me, why would someone on this Earth want to hurt my dad? "I think you're mistaken."

The man laughed cynically, "I'm not mistaken. Harrison Wells ruined my life and now I'm going to ruin his. Interesting how no one knew he had a daughter. He did a great job of hiding her and the fact that he faked his death."

"What are you talking about? My dad didn't fake his death." That's when it clicked, "Oh you think that my dad is-"

"Shut up! You aren't allowed to talk anymore. Your dad is a horrible person and now you must pay for the sins of your father."

* * *

I was currently staring at a board that was covered with a bunch of scrawled formulas. I groaned and took my glasses off, rubbing my eyes. I had to figure out a way that we could stop Jay without killing Barry in the process and nothing was working. I went back to the many sheets of research scattered around Cisco's workshop.

"Uh, Harry. We have a slight problem." Came the nervous voice of none other than Cisco Ramon.

I turned and quirked an eyebrow, "It always seems to be that way. What type of a metahuman is it now?"

Ramon but his lip and laughed nervously, "Well, it's not a new metahuman per say."

"Out with it, Ramon." I grouched and turned back to my research.

"We were out at Jitters and it was trivia night. Jesse and I were killing it. She's a genius, by the way. She left to go to the bathroom and she, uh, she never came back."

I spun around promptly, "She never came back? What do you mean, Ramon?"

The young engineer rubbed the back of his head, "After twenty minutes, Caitlin went to check on her and she was gone. It's like she just vanished. Her phone was shattered on the floor outside of the bathroom. Do you think, I mean, is it possible that she ran away again?"

"No." I stated, "Jesse would not have run away again." Not waiting around any longer, I hurried up to the cortex. I marched straight in there only to find Barry and Snow staring at the computer screens.

"Heeeeyy, Harry." Barry said nervously.

"Did someone get the surveillance footage of Jitters yet?" I asked.

"Uh, right! Yes, Cisco hacked in just before he went and got you. We've been combing through it all to see if there's anything unusual." He turned back to the computers and I followed suit.

"Ok, there's her going towards the bathroom's." I said, searching the screen for anything unusual, "Stop. Who's that?" I pointed towards a tall man near the hallway towards the bathrooms. He was suspiciously eyeing my daughter.

"Let me see if I can get a hit on his face." Dr. Snow said and pulled up the facial recognition software. Minutes seemed to pass by in hours as the computer searched for a match. Suddenly a loud ding was heard, "We got a match. His name is Jason Anderson, he's thirty-five and it looks like he moved to Central City just before the particle accelerator exploded. He has a wife and two daughters. He's got a few counts of robbery, but nothing as serious as kidnapping."

I scrutinized his face a little longer and watched as he followed Jesse towards the hallway; neither of them came back out. "He definitely has her."

"Then we've got to hurry." Barry said.

* * *

"So you're a metahuman?" I asked, searching for more information. It had been a few hours since I was kidnapped and surely my dad was in the process of locating me, wherever that may be.

"I said no talking." The man yelled from the work area. He had turned on a small light and I could make out some of his features. He had dark, evil green eyes and sandy blond hair.

"But if you're not a metahuman than what could you possibly want from me or Harrison Wells?" I questioned.

The man grumbled and turned around, "Yes, I am a metahuman. Now, will you shut up?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fat chance that'll happen. What are your powers? Super strength? Probably not super speed, am I right?"

"I turn invisible. How do you think we got out of Jitters?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh." This was going to be interesting, "So why exactly do you want to ruin Harrison Wells's life? I mean if you're planning on killing me, I'd like to know."

"His particle accelerator did this to me. He ruined my life. When my wife found out what I could do she left me and took our kids!" The man's voice shook the walls of the damp basement.

"I see, you have kids. Do you have any daughters?" I was fishing for anything I could use to get him to let me go.

"Two."

"What did it feel like when your wife took them from you? It hurt, didn't it? You wouldn't want to do that to someone else would you? Take away their daughter." The questions rolled out of my mouth.

His look softened before hardening again, "Nice try, but you will pay for what your father did!"

"He's not my father!" I shouted, trying to make this crazy man believe something that was true. He thought my dad was earth one's Harrison Wells.

"I have watched you both for weeks now. He hardly leaves STAR Labs unless it's night, but I know you're his daughter. I can see it in the way he treats you." The man turned his back once again.

"Please, I can help you." I resorted to my last hope.

He stopped, "Oh yeah? How?"

"I think I can reverse the affect that the particle accelerator had on you. I just need some simple ingredients." I rattled off countless things, I knew I could make a reverse agent to the Velocity 9. One that would slow the man's system down and he would be paralyzed long enough for me to escape.

"Fine, but after it works you die." He disappeared into thin air and I leaned my head back against the wall.

A long sigh escaped my closed lips and I struggled to maintain consciousness. The hit to my head must have given me a concussion. I needed to stay awake. No, I had to stay awake.

I looked down at my shackled wrist. If only the second particle accelerator had given me powers. I could get out of this situation in no time. I just hoped that if this plan failed, my dad could find me in time.

It felt like hours had gone by since the man had left and I struggled to keep my eyes open. "You have to stay awake, Jesse." I mumbled to myself. I wouldn't give in to sleep, I couldn't.

All to soon the man was towering over me again. "Here." He laid the miscellaneous chemicals at my feet.

"You're going to have to let me out of these shackles. I can't work with these chemicals on the ground." I said hoping I sounded believable.

He gave me a questioning look, but unlocked them from my wrists. I looked at my arms and noticed the outlining of bruises and blood from pulling against the restraints. I stood up and brought the chemicals over to his workstation, quickly beginning a plan that I hoped would work.

* * *

I threw my marker down and slammed my hand against the desk.

"Hey, calm down, man. Anger isn't going to get Jesse back." Ramon said.

"There is nothing. We have no way of finding her. It's like she just vanished." My voice was harsh and filled with venom.

Cisco's head fell against the table, "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I encouraged the idea of going out, I didn't think we had anything to worry about."

I wanted to say something, but the only thing I could think of was too mushy and I was not going to get mushy with Ramon. "It's not your fault." I said and left it at that.

I looked back at all of the research and sighed. This was impossible. Suddenly a flash of red lightning flew through the room and Barry came to a halt.

"So you know how Jesse practically vanished into thin air? She did, I mean, he did. Jason Anderson can turn invisible and whatever he touches turns too. That's how he got Jesse out of Jitters without anyone seeing!" The young speedster rushed through his sentences.

"How do you know?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled, "Jitters had hidden security cameras in the hallway. Jason hit Jesse on the back of the head and completely vanished with her in his hands."

"Wait a minute, what if Jesse wasn't the target?" Cisco stood up from his desk.

I looked at him curiously and understood where he was taking this, "What if this earth's Harrison Wells is?"

"Yes, maybe Anderson thinks that Dr. Wells had a daughter he kept from the public. That could explain why someone from our earth would kidnap Jesse." Ramon shrugged.

"That's definitely a possibility." Barry nodded.

"Hey, guys. Could you all come back to the cortex? I need to show you something." Caitlin's voice sounded over the intercoms.

I dropped the papers back on the desk and made my way up to the cortex. By the time Cisco and I got there, Barry was already sitting in a chair.

"What is it, Snow?" I questioned.

She bit her lip, "I was going through security cameras all over central city and then I got an alert from the security system at Mercury Labs. Here, I'll show you."

Caitlin pulled up a video of a lab at Mercury Labs. A few seconds into the video Jason Anderson came out of thin air. He began grabbing chemicals, beakers, and anything else he could.

"What is he doing?" Ramon asked.

"He's getting chemicals to make a reverse Velocity 9." I stated. Everyone's heads turned towards me for an explanation, "I assume Jesse's convinced him that she can help him get rid of his powers. It's probably another Griffin Grey situation."

"But does she even know how to make Velocity 9 in the first place?" Cisco questioned.

A small laugh tumbled through my lips, "She's a genius, Ramon. Jesse knows how to make Velocity 9."

Barry but his lip and shook his head, "Ok, but making a reverse V9 would only slow someone- Oh! She's going to slow his system down until his atoms are completely paralyzed."

I nodded my head, "Snow, keep going through security cameras all over the city."

She nodded her head and turned back to the screen, searching through countless cameras at one time.

I got up and left the cortex, planning to get back to my board.

"Hey, Harry, wait up." Came the voice of the young mechanical engineer.

"What is it, Ramon?" I asked, not stopping in my walk.

Cisco finally caught up to me, "Aren't you worried that we won't get to her in time?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I am, but I made a promise to Jesse a while ago. I am going to get my daughter back."

* * *

"Hurry up!" The man shouted from over my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin.

"I'm going as fast as I can. The chemicals need a few minutes to settle into each other." I dropped a few drops of one of the chemicals into the solution I already had going. It was almost complete, it just needed a few more seconds. "Ok, it's ready." I poured the solution into a syringe and handed it to the man.

He eyed it suspiciously, "Maybe I should inject some into you. Just in case you tried to poison me."

"I didn't and if you did it could have the reverse affects on me." I was bluffing, if he injected that into my system I would die. "And besides, there isn't any to spare. If you don't use it all, it won't work."

He nodded and poked the needle into a vein. I watched as he let the reverse V9 into his bloodstream. I knew that the affects would be immediate. I didn't let my eyes turn away and I knew that he could feel his system slowing down. "What have you done? It was supposed to get rid of my powers not slow me down!" He shouted and came towards me. It hadn't hit his motor skills yet and I learned that quickly as he threw me against the wall.

I tried to shield my head from hitting the brick wall, but it was of little use. The last thing I saw before my world darkening was the man slumping to the floor. My plan had failed.

* * *

 **As I said, this was previously on my other Flash fics of one shots, but it sort of became its own story. I have chapters 1-4 completed so they will be up within the coming week. For my faithful readers of "Flash Happenings": don't worry! That one is still going! I have another one shot that I am working on for it, so keep your eyes open! For any new readers/followers: if you love Jesse and Harry as much as I do, you might want to check out my other stories! I have a stand alone one shot called "Conquering Nightmares" that I absolutely love and of course there is my "Flash Happenings" which is a compiling of one shots and mini stories! I hope you enjoy this one and any other stories you read of mine! I have enjoyed writing them! Feedback is always welcome and I love** **reviews! I even take suggestions of what should happen next! Thank you all for taking the time to read this! Keep your eyes open for more!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grumbled to myself as I watched the hands on the clock tick by. It had been hours since we had seen Anderson steal the chemicals from Mercury Labs and we still had nothing on Jesse. She should have escaped by now and the fact that she hadn't turned up sickened me.

"You need to work faster." I spoke agitatedly.

Caitlin looked up at me, "Look, Harry, I'm working as fast as I can! I haven't seen anything even remotely resembling Jason Anderson on these screens."

I tore my glasses off and ran a hand over my face, "Fine, then I am going out. I can't just sit her and wait. I will track my daughter down the same way I did when she ran away."

"Actually, I already tried that." Cisco said hesitantly as he came into the cortex, "There haven't been any cellular dead zones since we last saw Jesse at Jitters."

I took a deep breath in an attempt to control the anger rising in me, "I guess I will just use the old fashion method." I grabbed my Meta gun and went to leave.

"Hey, if you're going in search of Jesse then I'm coming with you!" Cisco stated.

"No. Ramon, you can stay here and help Snow find anything that could lead us to Anderson's whereabouts."

Caitlin's head shot up from the screens, "No, take Cisco with you. Maybe he can vibe Jesse."

I looked over at the engineer and raised an eyebrow, "Have you tried that yet?"

"No, sometimes I forget I have these powers. Do you have anything of her's?" Cisco asked as he slipped his glasses onto his face.

"Here." Caitlin rummaged around the work area and pulled out one of Jesse's sweaters. "She's always leaving these around the cortex." I smiled, thinking of my very untidy daughter. Caitlin handed it to Cisco and immediately he vibed.

The cortex was deadly quiet as we watched and waited for Cisco to come out of his vision. Within minutes he was tearing the glasses off and grabbing the desk for support.

"Whoa." He whispered.

"What did you see, Ramon?" The gravely voice was mine. He looked up at me and went to say something, but stopped. "We don't have time for this."

"Right, sorry. I only saw her for a second or two. It looked like an abandoned shipping warehouse, but she was farther underground. I'm guessing she's somewhere near the docks." While he was speaking, Cisco seemed distant. I squinted my eyes at him and tried to figure out what else he had seen. His vision lasted a little longer than just two seconds.

Caitlin rushed around to the desk and started typing frantically on one of the computers. "Where is Barry? He could do this so much faster!" She said exasperated.

The words were hardly out of her mouth when a flash of red lightning hurtled through the cortex. "Sorry, I was canvassing the area." He said and went over to the computers. His hands zoomed across the keys and his eyes frantically searched the screen. "Got it. So, I went through the building plans of all of the old shipping warehouses and there's only one with a basement."

"Great, what's the address?" I asked.

A smile flashed across Barry's face and suddenly we were running. Buildings, people, and cars seemed to go by in mere seconds. Suddenly, we came to a screeching halt in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Barry wanted to check the surrounding area, but I didn't care. Something told me that my daughter was in this building. The instinct, the need to find and protect Jesse was propelling me forward.

I found the stairs that led to the basement and followed them. It was completely dark except for a faint light in the very back. As I grew closer the smell of blood hung heavy in the air. My foot stumbled over something hard and I switched on the flashlight attached to my gun.

I first saw a black shiny boot and the light followed all the way to the face of Jason Anderson. He was unconscious. Jesse's reverse Velocity 9 had worked, but where was she?

A small groan reverberated through the soundless basement. My breath caught in my throat. "Jesse?" I called.

"Ow." Was the reply I got. I followed the noises of pain and finally felt my heart beat relax. There was my daughter, crumpled against a wall, but breathing.

"Jesse."

* * *

Constant thumping, that is what brought me out of a peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes and groaned. The memories of the past twenty-four hours flooded into my foggy brain.

"Jesse." I could almost hear my dad's worried voice.

I went to sit up and pain coursed through my body. "Ow!" I cried.

A shadow blocked the only light visible in the room. "Jesse." Called my dad's voice again. The figure bent down close to me and I felt a calloused hand on the side of my neck. I tried to pull away, but the pain was excruciating.

The throbbing was so overbearing; an agonizing breath slipped past my lips. "Don't hurt me." I pleaded.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's me. It's Dad. You're ok, I'm going to get you out of here." This wasn't the man who had kidnapped me, this was my father. He had found me.

"Dad, it hurts. Really badly."

A bright flash of red flew through the room and I was outside laying against cold cement. I shut my eyes at the harshness of the sun.

"Jess, you need to open your eyes. Ok? I know it hurts, but I need to see those blue eyes. Come on, sweetheart." My dad's voice was raw, almost as if he was crying. Slowly, painstakingly, I opened my eyes. "That's my girl. Tell me where it hurts."

I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the light, "My head, my back, and my leg."

Dad nodded, "Snow and Ramon should be here any second with the van. Can you keep your eyes open until then?"

I slowly nodded my head.

"Do you remember anything before you blacked out?" His eyebrows furrowed at his question.

I bit down on my lip and tried to remember the events that transpired right before I blacked out, "The man took the reverse Velocity 9 and he realized what it was doing to his system. After that, things kind of get a little blurry. I think he might have hit me or thrown me. I can't exactly remember."

"That's alright. Just breathe." I hadn't even realized that I was choking for air, my mind was so focused on what I needed to tell my dad.

"Dad, the man! He turns invisible and I don't know how long the V9 reverse will last!"

"Shhh, its alright. Barry is taking care of him. You did good, Jesse. I'm so proud of you." His hand went to my hair.

"But my plan failed, he threw me across the wall and I didn't escape!" I was panicking by now, struggling to catch my breath.

Dad shook his head, "No, you did exactly as you needed to. You saved yourself and took out a criminal. Just breathe, Jess, breathe. Focus on me, on my face, and on my voice. We got Jason Anderson because of you. You saved your life and probably a lot of other lives as well."

I looked into my dad's steely blue eyes and focused on the sound of his gravelly voice. Soon my breathing returned to normal; a painful sigh escaped my lips and I suddenly became very drowsy. My eyelids felt extremely heavy and I yawned. "Dad, I don't know-" I paused to yawn again, "how much longer I can keep my eyes open. I'm really tired."

"Jesse, you need to keep them open, ok?" He ran his hand over my hair, comfortingly, "Look, Ramon and Snow are here. Everything's going to be ok now. Just hold on for a little while longer." I was lifted into the back of, what I assumed, was a STAR labs medical van.

"Alright, Jesse, I am going to set you up on an IV and then we'll take a look at your injuries." Caitlin smiled; I nodded my head slightly and struggled to stay awake.

My eyes caught my dad's and he smiled. I hoped there was one on my face because my eyes were instantaneously closed and I was falling into a deep, dark pit of sleepiness.

* * *

 **Hey guys! What did you guys think? What do you think Cisco vibed? Will he tell Jesse and Harry or keep it to himself? I guess we'll find out next chapter! Feedback and reviews are always welcome! This two week break until the next new episode of season 3 is kind of killing me!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beep. I shook with anticipation and fear. Beep. I could almost feel his breath through the black mask. Beep. He raised his hand. Beep, beep. It phased. Beep, beep, beep. It inched its way towards my heart. Beep, beep, beep, beep. I felt the tips of his gloved hand slide through my skin. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

My eyes shot open and I bolted up, tearing off medical equipment in the process. The heart rate monitor was going crazy and beeping uncontrollably. My breathing was ragged as I stood in the med bay of STAR Labs.

"Jesse!" My dad tore through the door and took in the surroundings, "What's wrong?"

I fought for control over the panic attack, but I was losing. I stood, shaking and hyperventilating, in the middle of the room. My eyes were wide as I tried to register what my dad was saying. I saw his mouth moving and his hands on my arms, but I heard nothing. I looked at the heart rate monitor and registered the beeping in my brain. I looked down at the spatter of blood across the floor.

Nothing was connecting in my brain and I felt that I was slipping. "Honey, listen to me. You're fine, it wasn't real. Focus on the sound of my voice." I felt his hand on my cheek and I looked into his eyes. "Jesse, you're safe. You're in STAR Labs and you're safe."

My breathing became more patterned until it finally turned back to normal. I felt my senses return to my body and that's when I registered the pain. "Oh." I whispered, "That hurts."

Dad smiled and helped me back to the bed, "Yeah, you fractured your ankle and broke your arm. I'd say that would hurt."

I looked down at my left arm and noticed the cast. My free hand went up to my throbbing head, "Owe, could you stop the beeping? My skull feels like a bus is driving into it." He walked over and reset the heart rate monitor; the beeping stopped. "Thank you!"

I felt something sticky and wet on my free arm. Looking down, I noticed the trickle of blood from a small poke in the crook of my elbow. "You must have pulled out the blood transfusion." Dad said as he picked the needle and line up off of the floor, "Im going to put it in again, ok?"

I nodded my head as he found a new vein to poke the needle into. The blood coursed through my veins and warmed me up. I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes. As soon as they were closed I saw him again and I opened them. It had been weeks since my dad had rescued me from Zoom's clutches and yet the nightmares never ceased.

"Jesse? What was it?" Dad sat down in a chair next to the bed and looked at me with expectant eyes.

I shook my head, "It was nothing. I can't even remember it."

He tilted his head as if to analyze me, "You know you never were a very good liar."

"That's because I could never lie to you!" I exclaimed, "You always knew and I hated that!"

"I'm sorry?" Dad chuckled, "So tell me what I walked in on."

I sighed and ran my hand over my face, "It was just a stupid nightmare about Zoom. I was back in the cell and he was about to kill me."

He pulled my hand off of my face and took it in his, "If it was a stupid nightmare than you wouldn't have had a panic attack. The reality is, honey, that you had to live something so utterly treacherous and it was my fault. I'm sorry for that, but now we need to talk about what happened. And this time you're not getting out of it. You are going to keep having these panic attacks if you don't tell someone and I can't always bring you out of them."

Tears slid down my face and I turned my head away from Dad. He was right, but I was afraid that what happened to me would make him feel only guiltier. "Dad, I can't- I can't do that to you." I whispered.

"Make me feel guilty?" He asked and I looked at him in surprise, "You're my daughter, Jesse, I know how you think. There's nothing you can do that could make me feel like a more awful father than I already do. So just tell me."

"You're not an awful father." I stated; Dad smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Now, tell me."

My gaze fell on the ceiling as I tried to figure out where to begin. "When I left our STAR Labs I was angry, hurt, and disappointed. My whole world had been turned upside down and I didn't know what to do. I went back to the campus and sat in my dorm. I skipped my first few classes the next day and when my roommate came back to the room she had convinced me to go get a cup of coffee. I was standing just outside the dorms when chaos erupted. Debris floated around me and I was knocked unconscious by something. I can't remember anything that happened for the next couple of hours."

I took a breath in the tale and Dad jumped in, "I was working on new technology when the news began reporting the destruction. As soon as they said Zoom had hit the university I called you. I vaguely remember hearing them say that he had taken a girl, but her identity was unknown. The camera panned to the rubble and your phone was laying there, my contact on the screen. That's when I felt my heart drop in my chest."

I watched him let out a long, exasperated sigh and continued the story, "I woke up chained in a cell in Zoom's lair, but I didn't know that was who had taken me. The man in the mask began pounding on his cell and I didn't know why. There was a flash of blue lightning and he was standing over top of me in the cell. He would say that the only reason I was alive was because it would motivate you to steal the Flash's speed. I tried to argue with him, that my dad only cared about himself, but he would laugh."

The words I had just said slowly sank in my dad's brain; I watched as they registered on his face. It broke me to see him struggling with what to say and how to approach this. "Dad, I was angry. I thought that you didn't know I had been kidnapped, that you weren't going to come for me. I was alone and scared. My dad, my hero, had lied to me and he wasn't going to save me this time. I didn't know what I was saying, Dad, please." My voice cracked with emotion.

His hand went up to my cheek and he wiped away the tears that fell, "Hey, it's ok. Shh, Jesse, it's fine. I can't change the past and the way I did things, but I promised you that I would be a better father and I will be."

I nodded my head, the tears still freely falling, "Do you want me to keep going?" Dad nodded his head, "It was after Zoom had brought me here. When he took me out of his lair and brought me to this earth to see you. I was standing there in your arms begging you to not let him take me again and suddenly I was locked up in my cell. The last sliver of hope died inside of me then. I gave up on ever being able to escape Zoom."

"It wasn't until I met Barry for the first time that I believed you might actually be coming for me. I wanted to give up, I told Barry that he was wrong, but he's got a lot of hope." I laughed lightly at the way Barry seems to never lose hope, "When I saw you, when you came for me, I was so happy, but I felt sickened by myself. I lost trust in you and I'm sorry."

"I didn't make it very easy for you to trust me. It's hard for me to be open about my feelings and that's gotten me into a lot of trouble with the people I care about." Dad paused and squeezed my hand, "When your mother and I were first married we had a huge fight. She was mad that I had not told her something important and I almost lost her. I thought I was protecting her, but I had only pushed her further away. I don't know, Jess, my first instinct is to want to protect you. I don't expect you to understand now, but since the day you were born I have felt the need to shield you from the world."

I sat up even though the pain was excruciating, "Dad, you can't always do that. I mean, I know there are times when I could forgo making a huge mistake by listening to you, but sometimes I have to make them in order to become my own person. You can't always protect me and I can't always rely on you to do so. Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, but I need to start becoming my own person. I need the world to know me as Jesse Wells and not just Dr. Harrison Wells's daughter."

He nodded his head slowly, "Did he- did Zoom- did he ever hurt you?" I felt my pulse quicken and the heart rate monitor's steady beep began to speed up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you panic. It's okay! You don't have to tell me."

I struggled to find air, to breathe it into my lungs. "Jesse, sweetheart, remember to focus on my voice. Remember?" I nodded my head and Dad ran his hand over my hair, "You're alright, you're safe. You're in STAR Labs and I promise Zoom will never lay a hand on you again. When you were little you used to have nightmares. Awful, heartbreaking screams would wake your mother and I up. I would run into your bedroom and find you scrunched up into the corner of your bed. You would look up at me through those captivating blue eyes, the fear from the nightmare darkening them. Do you remember what I would do to calm you back down?"

I concentrated on my dad's words and shook my head, my struggle for air slowly fading. "I would pull you into my arms and you would hold on to me like I was your life line. I would play with your hair until you fell asleep again, that was always your comfort. I stayed with you all night long and eventually fell asleep too. Your mom always would get so frustrated when you had a nightmare and I was away on business. She could never console you and when I got home she would complain of how you were such a daddy's girl." Dad was sitting at the edge of the bed, his fingers still running over my hair.

My breathing finally evened out and my heart beat returned to normal. The pain brought tears to my eyes as I moved closer to my dad, but in this moment I needed the comfort only a father could give. He looked at me in surprise as I laid my head in his lap. "I miss mom. It's getting harder to remember her voice." I whispered.

"I miss her too." Dad bent down and planted a kiss on my forehead. A yawn escaped my mouth, "Rest, I'll be right here."

In between the yawns I said, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, my little Jesse Quick." I could hear the smile in his voice as I closed my eyes and curled into my dad.

* * *

 **Anyone have a guess as to what Cisco saw in chapter 2? Will we find out? Will he tell Jesse or Harry? I guess we will have to wait and see! Please feel free to leave a review and any constructive criticism you may have! I love hearing from you all! Also, if there is something you may like to see written by your's truly in the future, let me know! I am always open to your suggestions and story ideas!**

 **Until then,**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked out of the med bay after sitting with Jesse for hours. It seemed that her nightmares had passed for now and she was resting peacefully. I scrubbed a hand across my tired face and looked around at the empty cortex. Everyone had gone home for the night, which meant it was just Jesse and I in STAR Labs. I sat down at one of the computers and looked at its blank screen.

Turning it on, I decided to do a little research and calculation; there could be a way to use Anderson's invisibility to beat Zoom. I had barley made some headway through the research when I heard multiple footsteps coming down the hallway towards the cortex, excited voices carried with them. I swiveled in the chair just in time to see the whole team, including Wally, walk in.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you all went home for the night." I asked.

"No, we went to go grab some Big Belly Burger for us all." Barry smiled as he sat bags full of food on the desk.

"Yeah and I wanted to see how Jesse was doing." Wally said, his hands shoved in his packets. I wanted to question his motives, but my stomach growled for food.

"She's in the med bay. I assume she'll probably wake up in a little bit." I stated before adding, "You can go ahead and sit with her."

The young kid grinned and grabbed his food before heading into the room where Jesse laid, asleep. Doctor Caitlin Snow came up to me and asked, "How is she really doing?"

Barry, Cisco, and Iris all looked at me, waiting for an answer. "She's doing better. The whole experience has her flashing back to when Zoom held her captive, but other than that she's doing well."

"Did she talk to you about what happened during those months Zoom had her?" Barry questioned.

"She did, but not in detail. For now though, I think what Jesse told me is a good start." I gave Barry a slight smile.

They all nodded and sat down to eat. "Hey, anyone up for a little Uno?" Cisco asked.

A collective eye roll and groan came from the rest of our team, but we nodded. He dealt out the cards and suddenly the competition began. Games with team Flash were always rowdy and competitive, this one was no different.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. I still had a massive headache and the light wasn't helping it at all. I shut my eyes again, "Turn the light off!" I could hear shuffling and then the dim light that filtered through my closed eyelids was gone. My dad, I assumed, took his seat next to my bed.

"Is that better?" A voice, which was certainly not my father's, asked.

"Wally?" I opened my eyes and turned my head only to see the faint outline of his figure, "What are you doing here?"

Wally laughed lightly, "Everyone's here, but I came by to see how you were doing."

I nodded my head and sat up, "You can turn the lamp on if you want. It's just those overhead lights are killer on a concussion."

I heard him flip the switch and the room was slightly illuminated by the little lamp. "Hey." He smiled at me.

"Hey." I grinned back and suddenly became a little more self-conscious. I had to look a mess. Bruises on my hands and arms, stitches randomly placed to seal the deep wounds, and let's not forget the casts; I had to look awful. "Sorry, I probably look a mess."

Wally shook his head, "Not in the least. So how are you doing exactly?"

"Good, I feel a lot better. My head still throbs quite a bit, but other than that I feel great." I plastered on a fake smile.

"You know you don't have to pretend with me, Jesse. You're my- you're my," he paused, "you're my friend. You can tell me the truth."

I gulped in air and swallowed the lump that was in my throat, "Friend, right." My head nodded uncontrolled.

Wally leaned forward and met my gaze, "So, how are you doing, really?"

"I mean getting kidnapped is certainly not the most fun thing in the world. Obviously it reminds me of when I was held captive by Zoom for months. So, yeah, that kind of sucks." I shrugged, "I don't know what you want me to say, Wally, I've been kidnapped before. It's not like it's a new experience for me."

"Right, but it still doesn't make it any easier." He gave me a pointed look.

I nodded, "It was scary, but it was nothing compared to what Zoom did. I'll be fine."

Wally leaned back in his chair and looked at me skeptically for a few seconds. Probably wondering if I was being truthful or not. "I believe you." He stated.

"Good because I'm telling the truth." I laughed, but it felt stiff and odd.

A smile formed on his lips as he came closer to my bed, taking my free hand in his, "Jesse, I've been wanting to ask you this ever since we escaped from the time vault. Jesse-"

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living." Dad said as he and the rest of the gang walked in. I quickly pulled my hand out of Wally's and looked at all of the expectant faces.

"Yeah, I was really out for a while." I smiled nervously.

"How are you feeling?" Caitlin asked as she came over to check my pulse and other vitals.

"A lot better other than the fact that my head still hurts." I said.

She nodded, "Take these," Caitlin handed me three pills, "It'll help with the concussion."

I looked at them weary, "Are they going to make me drowsy?" Caitlin shook her head and I popped them in my mouth, "Now can I eat some food? I could really go for some Big Belly Burger."

Everyone laughed and Dad rolled his eyes, "Yes, we have some for you in the cortex. Are you up for getting out of bed?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically and Caitlin stopped the blood transfusions. "Your blood counts are back to normal, so you won't be needing this anymore. I do want you to rest a lot though. I don't want you walking on your foot for at least two weeks, even with the boot. It wasn't a complete fracture so it will heal quickly, but if you walk on it a lot in the next few weeks it won't heal."

She pulled over a wheelchair and I groaned, "Seriously?"

"It's either this or you can stay in the bed at all times." She shrugged.

"Fine." I mumbled and climbed into the padded seat.

"Hey, Jesse, look on the bright side, I can take you for a pretty fast spin in the wheelchair if you want." Barry grinned.

I laughed, "Maybe later. Right now, I want some food."

Dad grabbed the handles of the chair and wheeled me into the cortex. He parked it at one of the empty desks. Uno cards were scattered across the top.

"Hey, Jesse, you up for some games?" Cisco asked, an eyebrow raised.

I took the food that my dad handed me and sat it down, "Um, yes!"

Dad groaned, "Don't get her started. She's awful to play with."

"That's because I win all the time! Do you guys have Monopoly? I can crush anyone who dares to try and beat me." I smirked evilly and bit into my burger.

"Oh, you are on!" Cisco, Barry, and Iris said in unison.

"Dad, Caitlin, Wally? You going to join us?" I raised a daring eyebrow.

Dad rolled his eyes and took a seat to my left. Caitlin shrugged and sat down next to Cisco. That only left Wally. "I'm afraid there's only six players in this game." He shrugged.

"That's ok! We can be a team!" I grinned happily at my idea.

Dad choked on his drink, "Uh, no, definitely not!"

I sent him a glare and turned back to Wally, "I'm pretty sure we'd be even more unstoppable together."

He smiled and sat down in the seat to my right. I held up my hand and we high-fived. Cisco set up the board and the game was in full swing. Wally and I strategically bought anything and everything we landed on. Occasionally, when we weren't whispering plans to each other, we would share brief glances that made my head feel dizzy. The glances would be interrupted by someone wanting to strike up a deal with us and we would quickly tear our eyes away from each other. I didn't know what the glances meant, but I hoped it meant something good.

It had just come to our turn again, Wally and I grabbed for the dice at the same time, his hand on mine. I felt the blood rush to my ears; it felt like hours passed as we stared into the other's eyes. "Sorry, go ahead. I rolled last time." He smiled at me and I nodded, to overcome with butterflies to speak. I rolled two sixes and we bought out the final piece to us owning seventy-five percent of the board.

"Now I see what you mean, Harry." Cisco grumbled.

My dad nodded his head in reply to Cisco, but he continued to watch me carefully. I thought it was because he was worried I might be over doing things so I sent him a reassuring smile. The game would have continued on if I hadn't yawned, but Dad caught it and said it was time for me to get some rest. I want to protest, but the exhaustion I felt was to heavy.

I said goodnight to everyone and Dad took me down to our shared room. I crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin.

"Goodnight." Dad said and turned to leave, but I caught his wrist.

"Could you stay and maybe keep the nightmares at bay?" I whispered through my sleepiness. He smiled and sat down, leaning against the wall.

Wrapping a strong arm around me, Dad bent down and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight, Jesse Quick."

I nodded my head and drifted off into a dreamless darkness.

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts! Anyone catch a little QuickWest action? ;) What about what Cisco vibed? Have no fear! There will be more to come! Seriously guys, season 3 has already been making my heart hurt a little bit! Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Later gators,**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	5. Note from the Author

**Hello, my wonderful readers!**

 **I am so very sorry for the delay in updates! Life has been crazy for me lately, but things are finally starting to slow down a bit! I hope to have a new chapter up in the next few days! I promise, my neglect of all of my stories was not intentional! I am back and ready to crank some new chapters out for you! As always, your support, reviews, and follows mean the world to me and I hope you haven't given up on me just yet! :)**

 **Until the new chapter,**

 **Theatrefreak10**


End file.
